


Four Leaf Clover & Peach Blossom

by Shiro_Usagi12



Series: Hanakotoba [7]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/M, Fem!Aruto, Genderbend, Hiden Aruko, I know it's weird, don't read it, hanakotoba, this time i experimenting two flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: "Here for you."
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto
Series: Hanakotoba [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833064
Kudos: 5





	Four Leaf Clover & Peach Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> I like experimenting. That's why the result always weird ... for me.

On Sunday Aruko likes to the city park, plays with another child of the same age as her but, the reality is different, the other children not invite him to play just because she little bit different from the others, grandaughter of the HIDEN Intelligence and have a humagear father.

And one day, classic things happen to Aruko, one of them call him.

“Hey, you,”

Aruko stop playing with the sand, and look at him, “You call me?” she asked him while she points her own face.

“Yes, you. Why you did not play with us?”

Aruko makes a confused face, his face has a lot of wounds. That child back sharpened gaze towards Aruko. Aruko tilts his head.

“Because no one want to play with me.”

That child enters the sandbox and crouching beside Aruko. “They don’t want to play with you? Why?”

“I’m different from others, I was Hiden Korenosuke grandchild.”

“Just because of that? I don’t believe it, they want to play with you, honestly, they just shy of playing with you.”

“Really?”

He nodded, “Yes, I will introduce you with them.”

Aruko stop, his peridot stare at that child benitoite. Aruko’s right-hand touch that child face, “Is it hurt?”

That child's face becomes red and brushed Aruko’s hand, “No, I’m used to it.”

“I’m sorry,”

“Why you say sorry to me? You—you’re not doing anything wrong.”

“Sorry,”

One of his eyebrows raises. “You’re weird kid aren’t you?” even he says that to Aruko, he still stands beside him.

“Everyone says so, I think it’s rude to touch someone face so suddenly.”

“Well, you just curious, it’s okay,” benitoite glance nowhere, after a minute silent, that child raises one of his hand, “I’m Fuwa.”

Aruko shook his hand while giggling, “I’m Aruko, nice to meet you!” she says with cheerful voice.

 _He looks cheerful than I first look at him, perhaps because he always plays alone in this sandbox, AH! Don’t say if I was the first friend of him_ , his benitoite scanning Aruko from top to toe.

“Fuwa, why you staring at me?”

“No … nothing.”

Aruko tilts her head, some question mark pop out above his head. Her peridot stares deep into his benitoite. Suddenly Fuwa gets out of the sandbox and dashes towards bushes. Aruko blinking, _what’s up with him?_

10 minutes later, Aruko’s father picked her.

“Wait!”

“Hm?”

“Here take this, this for you,”

Aruko blinking again and looks at something in Fuwa’s hand. “Clover?”

“Yes, I hope you have a lot of luck in the future.”

“Oh thank you,” Aruko wave to him and go with her father.

After this encounter, next Sunday Aruko is no longer seen in the park and other Sunday too, it’s the last time Fuwa saw her. No one knows about her whereabouts until that child dashing in a hurry to HIDEN Intelligence with his might, he wants to know about Aruko.

“Hey, Ms. Recepsionist, I want to talk with President Hiden Korenosuke.”

“You can’t talk with the President.”

“If I can’t I want to talk with her father! Aruko’s father!” he screams. The desk is too tall for him that’s why he chooses to scream.

“You can’t talk to Mr. Hiden Soreo.”

“Why?!”

“Well, well, we have a little guest.”

The Receptionist stands and bows.

“You’re Mr. President?”

“Yes, and … what can I do for you?”

“I want to know about Mr. President's grandson.”

“Grandson? I don’t have a grandson.”

“Aruko is not your grandson?”

“Aruko? She is my granddaughter, is she looks like a boy to you?”

Fuwa’s face becomes red as a lobster, “He is a she?” he looks down, hiding his red face, _I’m such an idiot for mistook her_.

“Yes, she’s a tomboy type, perhaps you’re my grandaughter friend.”

Fuwa raises his head, “I’m his very first friend.”

“Ah, you are the boy who gives the clover, that she talking about.” Korenosuke pat his shoulder, “You know about the meaning four-leaved clover you give to her?”

“It’s lucky right?”

“It has another meaning,” Korenosuke’s mouth draws near his ear, his mouth whispering the meaning to him.

Fuwa’s body shaken, “It’s really another meaning behind the four-leaved clover?!” he yelp and his face redder.

Fuwa comes to HIDEN Intelligence got a reason why Aruko not seen in the park again every Sunday and the other meaning of clover, he did not think about that. The first time Fuwa knows about it, but he does not feel any regret to give her the clover.

“Proposing her…,” he mumbled, “I hope she’s know nothing.”

_Be Mine._

20 years passed in a blink of an eye. Fuwa work at A.I.M.S under ZAIA with his friend named Yua. On Sunday the two going for a walk, a little bit refreshing, they go to the park.

“Why are you following me?” Fuwa asks Yua with sharp gaze.

“You can say I was patrolling.”

Fuwa does not respond to her answer.

“You just want to see her again right?”

“Shut up,”

“You’re easy to read.”

Yua pat his shoulder and point to the pair of swing, “Oh look is that what are you looking for? She always comes here on Sunday right?”

“Uhmm yeah…, but she looks different, maybe it’s not her.” his eyes scanning her, brownish long hair, and beautiful peridot. That peridot always catches his benitoite.

Yua staring at him for a minute. “You just want to reject reality.”

“Stop staring at me and I’m not the type like that!”

“Then go! Sit on the other swing.” Yua pushes Fuwa with full power. “greet her.”

Fuwa not following Yua's instruction about sitting on the swing, he just standing in front of her with a face bright red.

“Are you—”

“Fuwa- _san_ , long time no see~!”

“Khh…,” one of his legs backward, he shock. “You … still, remember me, I thought you forget about me.”

“I will never forget my first friend 20 years ago … um, sorry for suddenly disappear without a word.”

“Oh … about that,” he scratches his head, “you go to school abroad, is what I hear from your grandfather and that time you in summer break.”

“My grandfather told me you entering HIDEN just for search information about me.”

“Forget about that,”

“Oh, you don’t have shame huh.”

“Yua?!” he whispers, “It’s the time when I was a little kid.”

Yua wave to her, “Hello Aruko long time no see~”

“We just meet yesterday.” she giggles. “Fuwa- _san_ ,”

“Y—y—yes?”

Aruko stands up and gives some peach blossom flower to him. “Here my answer, sorry making you wait.”

Fuwa blinking. “What?”

“I read it the meaning of this flower in a book from the library is … “I am yours”.” Yua glance to Fuwa with a confused look, “Hey, what are you give her back then?”

“Four-leaf clover.”

“Oh.”

.

.

.

“You just proposing grandaughter of HIDEN Intelligence in the past and she accepts it. You are a very lucky man.”

“Shut up, I thought that clover only means lucky.”

“No, you’re just dumb.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
